cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Saturn Award per il miglior film horror
Il Saturn Award per il miglior film horror (Best Horror Film) è un premio assegnato annualmente nel corso dei Saturn Awards dal 1973 ad oggi. Vincitori e candidati 1972 * Blacula (Blacula) * Beware! The Blob * Godzilla contro i giganti (Chikyû kogeki meirei: Gojira tai Gaigan) 1973 * L'esorcista (The Exorcist) * Arnold * A Venezia... un dicembre rosso shocking (Don't Look Now) * Casa del terrore (House of Terror) * Dopo la vita (The Legend of Hell House) * Non prendete quel metrò (Death Line) * Slok (Schlock) Scream Blacula Scream * Le due sorelle (Sisters) * Delirious - Il baratro della follia (Tales That Witness Madness) * Il manichino assassino (Terror in the Wax Museum) * Oscar insanguinato (Theater of Blood) * The Vault of Horror 1974/75 * Frankenstein Junior (Young Frankenstein) * Black Christmas (Un Natale rosso sangue) (Black Christmas) * Bug - Insetto di fuoco (Bug) * Il fantasma del palcoscenico (Phantom of the Paradise) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) * Vampira 1976 * Ballata macabra (Burnt Offerings) * Il presagio (The Omen) * Carrie - Lo sguardo di Satana (Carrie) * La casa del peccato mortale (House of Mortal Sin) * Quel motel vicino alla palude (Eaten Alive) * Il cibo degli dei (The Food of the Gods) * Complesso di colpa (Obsession) 1977 * Quella strana ragazza che abita in fondo al viale (The Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane) * Sentinel (The Sentinel) * Dogs - Questo cane uccide!(Dogs) * Kingdom of the Spiders 1978 * The Wicker Man *''Halloween - La notte delle streghe'' (Halloween) *''Zombi'' (Dawn of the Dead) * Magic (Magic) * Il tocco della medusa (The Medusa Touch) * Piraña (Piranha) 1979 * Dracula (Dracula) * Amityville Horror (The Amityville Horror) * Amore al primo morso (Love at First Bite) * Mafu - Una terrificante storia d'amore (The Mafu Cage) * Fantasmi (Phantasm) 1980 * L'ululato (The Howling) * Vestito per uccidere (Dressed to Kill) * Dissolvenza in nero (Fade to Black) * Fog (The Fog) * Shining (The Shining) 1981 * Un lupo mannaro americano a Londra (An American Werewolf in London) * Il signore della morte (Halloween II) * Morti e sepolti (Dead & Buried) * Wolfen - La belva immortale (Wolfen) * Storie di fantasmi (Ghost Story) * Rosemary's Killer (The Prowler) * The Burning * Un'ombra nel buio (The Fan) 1982 * Poltergeist - Demoniache presenze (Poltergeist) * La cosa (The Thing) * Creepshow (Creepshow) * Trappola mortale (Deathtrap) * Il mostro della palude (Swamp Thing) 1983 * La zona morta (The Dead Zone) * Christine - La macchina infernale (Christine) * Cujo (Cujo) * La fortezza (The Keep) * Ai confini della realtà (Twilight Zone: The Movie) 1984 * Gremlins (Gremlins) * Dreamscape - Fuga nell'incubo (Dreamscape) * Fenomeni paranormali incontrollabili (Firestarter) * Nightmare - Dal profondo della notte (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Creature - Il mistero della prima luna (Creature) 1985 * Ammazzavampiri (Fright Night) * Re-Animator (Re-Animator) * Space Vampires (Lifeforce) * Nightmare 2 - La rivincita (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge) * Il ritorno dei morti viventi (The Return of the Living Dead) 1986 * La mosca (The Fly) * From Beyond - Terrore dall'ignoto (From Beyond) * La piccola bottega degli orrori (Little Shop of Horrors) * Poltergeist II - L'altra dimensione (Poltergeist II: The Other Side) * Psycho III (Psycho III) * Dovevi essere morta (Deadly Friend) 1987 * Ragazzi perduti (The Lost Boys) * La casa 2 (Evil Dead II) * Hellraiser (Hellraiser) * Il buio si avvicina (Near Dark) * Nightmare 3 - I guerrieri del sogno (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) * Pumpkinhead 1988 * Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello (Beetlejuice) * La bambola assassina (Child's Play) * Inseparabili (Dead Ringers) * Halloween 4 - Il ritorno di Michael Myers (Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers) * Hellbound: Hellraiser II - Prigionieri dell'Inferno (Hellbound: Hellraiser II) * Nightmare 4 - Il non risveglio (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) * Waxwork - Benvenuti al museo delle cere (Waxwork) * Fantasmi II (Phantasm II) 1989/90 * Aracnofobia (Arachnophobia) * Re-Animator 2 (Bride of Re-Animator) * Darkman (Darkman) * L'esorcista III (The Exorcist III) * La mosca 2 (The Fly II) * L'albero del male (The Guardian) * Cabal (Nightbreed) * Cimitero vivente (Pet Semetary) * Santa Sangre (Santa Sangre) 1991 * Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs) * No Control - Fuori controllo (Body Parts) * Children of the Night * La bambola assassina 3 (Child's Play 3: Look Who's Stalking) * Dolly Dearest - La bambola che uccide (Dolly Dearest) * Misery non deve morire (Misery) * La notte dei morti viventi (Night of the Living Dead) * A letto con il nemico (Sleeping with the Enemy) 1992 * Dracula di Bram Stoker (Bram Stoker's Dracula) * Basic Instinct (Basic Instinct) * Candyman - Terrore dietro lo specchio (Candyman) * Splatters - Gli schizzacervelli (Braindead) * La mano sulla culla (The Hand That Rocks the Cradle) * Hellraiser III (Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth) * Fuoco cammina con me (Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me) 1993 Army of Darkness The Dark Half The Good Son Hard Target Kalifornia Needful Things The Vanishing 1994 Interview with the Vampire Cronos The Crow Frankenstein Mosquito Wes Craven's New Nightmare Wolf 1995 From Dusk till Dawn The City of Lost Children In the Mouth of Madness Lord of Illusions Mute Witness The Prophecy Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight 1996 * Scream (Scream) * Dellamorte Dellamore * Giovani streghe (The Craft) * Curdled * Sospesi nel tempo (The Frighteners) * Relic - L'evoluzione del terrore (The Relic) 1997 |The Devil's Advocate'' |''Anaconda'' I Know What You Did Last Summer Mimic Phantoms Scream 2 1998 |''Apt Pupil'' |''Blade'' Bride of Chucky The Faculty Halloween H20: 20 Years Later Vampires 1999 |The Sixth Sense'' |''The Blair Witch Project'' Ravenous Sleepy Hollow Stigmata Teaching Mrs. Tingle 2000 |''Final Destination'' |''Dracula 2000'' The Gift Requiem for a Dream Urban Legends: Final Cut What Lies Beneath 2001 |''The Others'' |''The Devil's Backbone'' From Hell Jeepers Creepers Hannibal Thirteen Ghosts 2002 |''The Ring'' |''Blade II'' Eight Legged Freaks Frailty Queen of the Damned Resident Evil 2003 |''28 Days Later'' |''Cabin Fever'' Final Destination 2 Freddy vs. Jason Jeepers Creepers II The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Underworld 2004 |''Shaun of the Dead'' |''Blade: Trinity'' Dawn of the Dead The Grudge Open Water Saw Van Helsing 2005 |''The Exorcism of Emily Rose'' |''Constantine'' Land of the Dead Saw II The Skeleton Key Wolf Creek 2006 |''The Descent'' |''Final Destination 3'' Hostel Saw III Slither Snakes on a Plane Hatchet (film) 2007 |''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' |''30 Days of Night'' 1408 Ghost Rider Grindhouse The Mist 2008 |''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' |''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' The Happening Splinter Quarantine The Strangers 2009 |''Drag Me to Hell'' |''The Box'' Frozen The Last House on the Left The Twilight Saga: New Moon Zombieland My Bloody Valentine 3D 2010 * Blood Story (Let Me In) * The American (The American) * Il cigno nero (Black Swan) * Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass) * Shutter Island (Shutter Island) * Wolfman (The Wolfman) * Hatchet II '' 2011 |The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' |''Contagion'' The Devil's Double The Grey Take Shelter The Thing 2012 * Quella casa nel bosco (The Cabin in the Woods) * Argo (Argo) * The Impossible (The Impossible) * 7 psicopatici (Seven Psychopaths) * The Woman in Black (The Woman in Black) * Zero Dark Thirty (Zero Dark Thirty) 2013 * L'evocazione - The Conjuring (The Conjuring) * Lo sguardo di Satana - Carrie (Carrie) * La madre (Mama) * La notte del giudizio (The Purge) * Facciamola finita (This Is the End) * Warm Bodies (Warm Bodies) 2014 * Dracula Untold (Dracula Untold) * Annabelle (Annabelle) * Babadook (The Babadook) * Horns * Solo gli amanti sopravvivono (Only Lovers Left Alive) * Anarchia - La notte del giudizio (The Purge: Anarchy) 2015 * Crimson Peak (Crimson Peak) * Insidious 3 - L'inizio (Insidious: Chapter 3) * It Follows (It Follows) * Krampus - Natale non è sempre Natale (Krampus) * The Visit (The Visit) * What We Do in the Shadows (What We Do in the Shadows)